1. Field
The present invention relates to a circuit and a method for removing noise, and more particularly to a circuit and a method for minimizing power consumption and for removing voltage loss during the removal of noise.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is very important to stably supply power voltage to a chip including a circuit comprised of memories, latches, flipflops, registers or the like. However, since noise may be included in the power voltage by a variety of factors, various solutions to the removal of the noise have been proposed. A regulator is generally used to remove the noise. The regulator generally rectifies the voltage of an input signal into a voltage lower than the voltage of the input signal in order to output the voltage of the input signal without noise.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technology for removing the noise without voltage loss of the input signal.